guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fourth Birthday Celebration
The Guild Wars Fourth Anniversary Celebration We're finally at our fourth anniversary! We couldn't have come this far without each and every one of you, so in addition to our upcoming Fourth Year Anniversary Update, we're throwing a big party in your honor. The festivities begin on Thursday, April 23 after the live update and run until noon on Wednesday, April 29. Here's some of the fun we have in store: Games Galore You're in luck! Whether you're feeling "Lucky" (pun intended) or simply looking for some fun, the citizens of Shing Jea Monastery have once again reopened the Boardwalk. Found only in their village, the Shing Jea Boardwalk's games of chance will satisfy the most robust adventurers, and the more fortune-favored. If you're after the competitive thrill, you can battle it out in the Dragon Arena or enter a Rollerbeetle Race. * To enter the Dragon Arena, speak with Captain Li Sah. * To test your skill at Rollerbeetle Racing, speak with the Rollerbeetle Trainer. * Find these NPCs in Lion's Arch, Shing Jea Monastery, Kamadan, and the Great Temple of Balthazar. Presents for All In true birthday fashion, we'll once again have plenty of presents for you! Starting at 12:01 AM Pacific on Tuesday, April 28, characters turning four will find a gift in their inventories that has a new miniature from this year's birthday series. Characters turning one, two, or three will receive a wrapped miniature from that corresponding set of past Guild Wars birthday presents. We give birthday presents year round, so each of your characters will receive gifts on their personal birthdays (creation dates). Join the festivities and have some fun with us—after all, Guild Wars only turns four once! Thanks again to each and every one of you for continued support. We wish you the best of adventures in the coming year. Enjoy yourselves and, just as important, enjoy the moment! Festival Rewards Here are some of the special items you might come across during the birthday celebration: *Birthday Cupcake *Sugary Blue Drink *Red Bean Cake *Bottle of Rice Wine *Flask of Firewater *Crème Brûlée *Champagne Popper *Bottle Rocket *Sparkler Birthday Celebration Event Calendar Thursday, April 23 * Indulge your Sweet Tooth when Birthday Cupcakes start dropping from creatures across Tyria, Cantha, and Elona. * See awesome hourly fireworks displays over Lion's Arch, Shing Jea Monastery, Kamadan, and the Great Temple of Balthazar. *Boardwalk games open. Friday, April 24 * Test your luck and skill at the Shing Jea Boardwalk! Starting at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT), this popular venue will once again open to the public in the Shing Jea Monastery. * Challenge yourself and others in Rollerbeetle Races and the Dragon Arena. Starting at Noon, these mini-games will be accessible from Lion's Arch, Shing Jea Monastery, Kamadan, and the Great Temple of Balthazar. Tuesday, April 28 * Starting at 12:01 AM Pacific on Tuesday, April 28, characters turning four will find a gift in their inventories that has a new miniature from this year's birthday series, although gifts appeared as early as April 26. Characters turning one, two, or three will receive a wrapped miniature from that corresponding set of past Guild Wars birthday presents. We give birthday presents year round, so each of your characters will receive gifts on their personal birthdays (creation dates). External links *Official announcement Category:Special events